digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:ZeroDragoramon
ZeroDragoramon is a monstrous mutation of Dragoramon X that's not even supposed to exist, known for it's hideous looks with it's mutated arm and wing proportions. However, it had existed all along, but even The Grand One never knew about it's existence until it revealed itself in a final battle between Duo and Zerosumon for the sake of the entire multiverse. With all the blame put on Zerosumon, everything seems to be going to Dragoramon's plan. However, Zerosumon refuses to attack Duo, which enraged Dragoramon and causes it to absorb Zerosumon and obliterate the entire multiverse in an instant to form it's final, true form. ZeroDragoramon appears to have accomplished it's dream as every Dragora should have accomplished, but that all changes when The Grand One himself finally figures out what ZeroDragoramon has been working on this entire time. Constantly trying to undermine The Grand One for so long ever since first digivolving into Dragoramon years ago. That humiliating event forever tortured Dragoramon until regaining partial sentience from an Arclimon, and then restored to full sentience upon gaining the X-Antibody. Dragoramon X, free of it's restraints, could finally finish what it had tried to do all along since it lost it's emotions years ago. It created Zerosumon by the use of 11,000 Control Spires, which were formed from constant time paradoxes that it took advantage of. When Zerosumon proved useless, it absorbed it and became the form seen here. ZeroDragoramon, the most powerful Digimon to ever exist, is rivaled in strength only by one unlikely opponent... Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Prior to 99% completion of Quests, Zerosumon's quests provides only Zerosumon as the boss Digimon and no resolution to the conflict caused by it. It isn't until that point that Zerosumon's quest is amped up, and then it's true nature is revealed in the form of Dragoramon as the true final boss of the entire game. The fight against Dragoramon starts off as Dragoramon, then it's Super Ultimate X-Antibody version, then various other versions before ZeroDragoramon and everything around it turns to a mere black void. When ZeroDragoramon is defeated, Dragoramon's complete digivolution line is able to be obtained, and with it the most powerful Digimon in the game is obtained. Although other depictions show it forcefully DNA Digivolving with Zerosumon, the in-game counterpart actually does not. With ZeroDragoramon defeated, 100% completion is achieved and Spiner becomes available as a boss that allows you to obtain the most powerful item in the game. Digimon: Bursting Cries: Zero Finale ZeroDragoramon appears after absorbing Zerosumon deeming it useless to the current battle against Duo. For it's entire life, Dragoramon has been trying to cheat it's way to become omnipotent, and it had finally succeeded when it absorbed Zerosumon. After being challenged by The Grand One himself, ZeroDragoramon at first is too power for The Grand One's armor. A heated battle sends both of them and Duo to none other than Highton View Terrace, and every universes stops to watch the heated battle between the ultimate Digimon and his own creator. At first The Grand One is losing, but then The Grand One summons an army of different Mechadramon that combine into the ultimate Mechadramon. With one final attack from each of the Mechadramon before they are forever destroyed, they unleash the Gaia Genesis cannon upon ZeroDragoramon. ZeroDragoramon tries one last time to attack, but is then killed by Duo when she shatters the crystal in ZeroDragoramon's chest, completely draining it's form of power in the process. The Grand One mocks ZeroDragoramon for it's sudden helplessness, then turns into a giant size and proceeds to beat down ZeroDragoramon to it's final demise this time, before finally punching ZeroDragoramon so hard it pierces right through his chest, forever destroying all of Dragoramon and it's evil intentions. The grand mastermind behind all the evil in the entire season, ZeroDragoramon is finally, truly destroyed after a final blow from Duo. Duo is tired out like heck, and believes all is lost when she finds herself living the nightmare she experienced even though it occurred differently. The Grand One, taking pity upon Duo for once, revives all those who were important to her in exchange for making her a pure human rather than a Draglimon disguised as one. Duo's personality seems to change, and when The Grand One asks what she plans to do, she decides to live in the Data Squad universe with Marcus the rest of her life, and thus concludes her tale. 7 years later, The Grand One watches from a distance as Marcus and Duo live happily together with their children, one again feeling a lonesomeness he felt years prior, and to The Grand One's surprise ZeroDragoramon's spirit finds itself next to The Grand One. ZeroDragoramon reveals that it still has power left in him, but decides not to start up his plans again. He explains how Duo's tale is over, but that The Grand One's tale has only just begun. The Grand One then wakes to find himself at home with his own family, with the spirit of Dragoramon watching as The Grand One had also discovered his happiness without even knowing he had. Dragoramon also gives the final lines spoken in the entire season, and thus concludes the Bursting Cries season to a final, true close. The Great Cataclysm In a redone version of Bursting Cries's storyline, all the future arcs are abruptly brought to an end by the arrival of a mysterious Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, who also goes by the name Dragora, a fact which enrages ZeroDragoramon, only for the Omni Sword to be shoved right through his chest and back, as Dragora tells him that he will spend an eternity frozen in time, forever sealed by his own sword since Dragora lacks the power to permanently destroy ZeroDragoramon in his current state, and knows nobody will dare free ZeroDragoramon anyways since everybody is already at his throat to begin with. ZeroDragoramon can only bare witness to the Great Cataclysm unfolding, watching as Dragora completely erases his entire legacy from existence, and everything having to do with him, his universe, and many other things wiped clean from existence, leaving him as the sole reminder of the old time's existence, as the other Digimon universes are prevented from ever accessing this one after the deed had been done. His weakened state at the hands of Dragora causes him to revert into an odd sphere due to lack of a power source, a sphere forever kept in place by the Dragora's Omni Blade to this very day... Notes -* Is treated as Zero Limit Breaker and Free Attribute prior to the Great Cataclysm. -** Is referred to as either Unknown or Super Ultimate in the Post Cataclysm Era. Also is Unknown Attribute due to Free not existing in this timeline anymore.